Heaven
by Meika13
Summary: I’m timid and shy, I wish I am not, but I am. So, this is my story, my journey to finding Heaven, a place where I’ll be accepted for who I am. [SS] [Full summary inside]
1. Heaven: Prologue

**Heaven**

**By QueenieKai**

**Edited by Syaoransbear**

Sakura isn't your average sized, athletic girl. She has always been a little on the chubby side. Always being teased on and never accepted in anything. Sakura decided she needs to loose weight, only is her way the right way?

Syaoran a great scholar and a wonderful athlete had always kept an eye on Sakura. The girl who is always cast aside, but even this great athlete has a heart like an ocean with feelings he never shared with anybody.

Different, we're all different. Sakura just wants to be liked, normal, _not _different. She wishes for a place where everyone is the same, where there'll be a day that no one would intimidate her and look down upon on her. **_Heaven_**.

* * *

**The Lonesome thoughts of the Authoress**: YO HO:D I'm a pirate!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to Clamp.

* * *

¤ Prologue ¤

_Perfect_

Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am a junior at Tomoeda High School for the Enlightened. If you're wondering whether I'm a nerd or a cheerleader, boy, are we getting off to a misleading start. The truth is: I'm neither. I belong to the "Nobody Group".

If you've thought that this story would be about a popular girl and how she lost her virginity to some hot-shot, you better stop reading. If you've thought that this story was about a girl who got dumped and decided on revenge on the ex, you better stop. This story is about none of those things. This story is about my life.

What, you may ask, is so special about your life that I should have it written down? Nothing. I write this down simply so that I can express myself, which is better than cutting or something stupid like that.

Okay, so let me get to the point. I am overweight. Is that sentencing enough or do I have to explain myself further? I think I'll just explain. I am one hundred pounds overweight. You might think that I am just joking or something. I am not; I would never joke about it. I am obese. The doctor says so, my parents say so, and my schoolmates most definitely say so. That's why I don't have any friends. But I do have some online friends who I talk to regularly. But there is a difference between real friends and online friends. They're _online_, meaning you'll never really know who they are because they're _online_. It's nice that they talk to me and all, but I still want friends I can hug and stuff.

Having online friends lead you to one problem. They think you're beautiful because of your face. That's not the point. It's the rest of the body. So they would say you're _perfect_. I hate that word.

_Perfect_.

I'm _not_ perfect. The day that I'm skinny and beautiful would be the day I'm perfect.

Back to the topic, when you do meet a person online and they turn out to be _amazingly gorgeous_ you feel like shit.

The truth is, I lie. To my friends from online, they see the other me. The "me" that I like. The person I wish with all my heart to be. But that's not how life is, is it? I'm a realist. And I have come to believe there is no such thing as love between a male and a female. It's merely _lust_. The need of sexuality that one has for one another in the course of mating.

Back to my life, hum…let me tell you about school. Okay, there are many classes I take but I will only tell you the one's I like.

Japanese, the _easiest _class possible, you don't need much knowledge for it.

Math, I remember that time when I use to _hate_ math. But now I love it. It is actually quite easy when you figure out how to do it.

Physic, _this _class is the good class. I am the Lab Partner of Syaoran Li. The hottest guy in class. I had honestly thought that they would pair me up with someone that needed help, and Syaoran doesn't need my help. He's perfectly capable of doing schoolwork. Don't tell anybody, but I kind of have a small crush on him. But people like me, the outcast, are considered to not have the feeling of liking someone.

And just for reference, I _hate_ Physical Education. It's the most distasteful subject in the world. The _school nurse_ decided that it should be my elective for at least _this_ semester if not the others. For my first two years in THSE (**T**omoeda **H**igh **S**chool for the **E**nlightened) I had chosen the school choir, but then this year, the school nurse had suddenly thought, "Hey! I want to torture Sakura Kinomoto! Let's put her in P.E. She needs to get her big two-hundred pound butt on the field and start running."

So in conclusion, I'm my self's worst enemy.

* * *

"Move out of the way you dumb-ass," Chiharu pushed Sakura to the ground. Sakura's books scattered and she landed face first on the floor.

"Holy shit! I think I felt a six point three earthquake!" Yamazaki taunted as he and Chiharu laughed and walked away with the rest of their clique.

Sakura kept her head low, gathered her books, and hurried off as fast as she could to the next class. The next class: Physics. Sakura's favorite part of the day. For the next one-hundred or so minutes, she would sit next to Syaoran Li. She had always been extra self-conscious around him. He was the school God.

After walking for what seemed like a mile to Sakura, she finally reached the room two-o-five. She moved as quickly as she could, maneuvering as quickly to get to her seat.

"Alright class! Today we're doing an experiment. As usual, you know who your partners are."

The class groaned in despair. Every girl in her class had wanted Syaoran to themselves. Sakura stole a silent but quick glance at Syaoran's godly figures. Nice toned chest, dark chestnut hair, and autumn brown eyes. Then she looked at her pudgy hands. She wouldn't be someone he would look at.

"Alright! Now class, turn to page three-o-seven. There you'll see what you're supposed to do for this class. Please be careful with the test tube. I want a typed report by next week Monday."

Promptly, the students began to work on their projects. Sakura turned her book to the right page and spoke, so lightly almost a whisper, "Ma-Maybe we can s-share the book?"

Syaoran looked at her with amused eyes, "Okay," he put his text in his bag, "I didn't even know you talk. You're always so quiet."

Sakura nodded and began grabbing the test tubes. "Pour substance A into a cylinder and measure three milliliters."

They continued their work quietly, their moves matched so perfectly that no words were needed.

Giving an approving nod, Syaoran took of his goggles and asked, "I'll write the report, you wrote it last time." He made a grab for the test tube, and their hands brushed against each other for a split second.

Sakura withdrew her hand and she blushed crimson. The test tube containing the substance dropped and broke into millions of pieces shining on the tiles. With a gasp, she squatted down, the best position she could do, and picked up the pieces, getting a cut on her finger. "Sorry."

Syaoran got the broom and swiped while the rest of the class laughed. "Loser" She heard one say. Sakura got up and continued to stare down.

"Miss Kinomoto, are you alright? Please go to the restroom and clean your cut. Thank you Syaoran." Their teacher turned and gave Syaoran an approving smile, "Now class, go back to work."

* * *

So now you probably know I'm uncoordinated, fat, and I don't fit in. If you've lost interest you can stop reading.

I'm shy and not fit, I wish I was, but I'm not. So, this is my story, my journey to finding _Heaven_, a place where I'll be accepted for who I am.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? R+R! Thanks! 


	2. Heaven: Chapter 1

**Heaven**

**By QueenieKai**

**Edited by** **SyaoranBear**

**The forlorn beliefs of the creator**: Okay, maybe this kind of story is not for people's taste?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, it belongs to Clamp.

* * *

¤ Chapter 1 ¤

_Acceptance_

I guess now that you know who I am and what I am in school, you would feel sorry for me. Don't. I didn't begin this story so that you could feel sorry for me.

I did it because I thought that there was some hidden message in the events that followed after that day.

The decisions I made, the mistakes I regretted, and more.

Something I've always wanted right after beauty was acceptance. That was something that had never been given to be because I was different.

* * *

The cafeteria was filled with students from various grade levels. Each clique had their own table. People that fell under the category of hotties, jocks, and cheerleaders sat at the far end where there is most sunlight.

People that fell under the category of "Goths" sat right behind the "Popular."

A table for the teachers was placed between the Goths and the Pops for peace sake.

The people that fell under the category of "Preps" which mostly consisted of wannabes sat two tables to the left of the teachers.

People that fell under everything else sat next to the janitor's closet. It is rumored that inside, a ghost by the name of Clow Reed resides. It is also believed that this janitor practiced Wicca and somehow killed himself in that same closet.

"Everything Else" is what Sakura was considered. But today she felt different. A day for a change. Sakura inhaled and walked toward the "GT" (Goth's Table).

"M-May I sit with you?" Sakura asked shyly

The stared at her as if she was an alien.

Sakura walked away. If it was like this at GT, then it would be worse at the others. Then she looked toward Syaoran's table. A group of girls surrounded him, but he didn't seem to care.

Feeling eyes on him, Syaoran turned toward Sakura, saw her, and smiled.

Maybe today was a good day after all…

Sakura walked toward the table but accidentally pushed over one of the most popular students.

Jessica Lou.

A new transfer student who was Chinese-American. Just her name meant bad things.

Jessica's shirt was now covered in different kinds of food, "You bitch! Look at what you did!" She screamed, "I spend over six hundred dollars on this Channel Outfit! Maybe even more!" Jessica stood up, "Maybe if you weren't so goddamned fat you would be able to fucking see where you're going!"

"Sorry," Sakura stayed on the floor, holding onto her tray. Just one bad day, she told herself, then the food, then herself. Being humiliated in front of all those people, Sakura stood up with tears on her cheeks, and threw her tray away. She walked out of the cafeteria.

"Its time you learn some self-control, Sakura," she sat on a bench, "Sakura you're on a diet!"

From inside the cafeteria, Syaoran looked at her, then at Jessica who was now batting her eyelashes at him.

"Excuse me," Syaoran stood up with a sandwich in his hand. He walked outside toward Sakura, leaving all in the cafeteria opened mouthed--gasping.

* * *

Sakura sat with her hands between her knees and her elbows on her thighs.

"Here," Syaoran shoved the sandwich in front of her face, "thought you might be hungry. I saw what happened." Syaoran sat next to her.

Sakura blushed, "I'm not hungry, and I'm on a diet."

Syaoran crooked an eyebrow at her, "Why?"

Before her brain worked, her mouth opened, "I'm going to be beautiful, and then maybe, just maybe I would have friends."

"You wouldn't call them friends if they only liked you for what you looked like," Syaoran looked into the sky, "Even I don't have friends like that."

Sakura gave a hoarse half, "You don't have friends? As if…"

"If you hadn't noticed," Syaoran rose, "followers and friends are two different things." And with that said, he walked away leaving the sandwich on the bench.

Sakura picked the sandwich up and looked at Syaoran's retreating figure. Maybe there was a part in everyone that she hadn't seen yet…

* * *

Why was it so hard for people to accept me for who I was? Why? My size? What? I really would like to know.

I realize that I'm not sexy; I realize that every time I look into a magazine.

So what if I'm bigger? I'm still a normal person inside. I have feelings too.

I looked at the tuna sandwich. It's tuna with mayo spilled over the side. The temptation was hard. I heard my stomach growl.

I grabbed it. I would start the diet tomorrow. I quickly opened the wrapping and ate it. The mix of tuna, mayo, and eggs satisfied my taste buds.

I would start the diet tomorrow; I told my self again as I headed back to class.

* * *

The next class gone by likes a breeze and I just sat there. It was Japanese and it is just so easy. The unfortunate thing is that I don't have Syaoran in this class with me.

I looked outward toward the Sakura tree that sat right outside the window.

My mind went back to what Syaoran had said.

_"_ _You_ _wouldn't call them friends if they only liked you for what you looked like" _It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. It touched me. Although I had no idea why he was being nice to me, I just hope it lasted.

"Miss Kinomoto!" The brown-eye, brown-haired teacher called out. Her name was Kaho Mizuki. The prettiest teacher in THSE.

Miss Kaho smiled, "Class is over, and you may go now."

Sakura nodded and left without a single word said.

* * *

The walk home had been unusually quick today.

The trees waved to say hello to Sakura, and the petals of the blossoms danced as they fell.

She now remembered something someone had once said to her…

_Her Uncle Kowoa looked at little Sakura with disgust in his eyes._

_"I don't know why you named her Sakura, Nadeshiko." Uncle Kowoa turned to look at Fujitaka, "The Cherry Blossom is our national flower. It's meant to be held by someone of beauty. Not this little pig." _

Sakura frowned; her Uncle Kowoa had always been a mean one. Lashing out to get Sakura whenever he could.

Then she remembered what her parents said:

_Nadeshiko and Fujitaka held hands, "Please do not make fun of our child. No matter how big she is, in our eyes, she'll always be beautiful." _

He parents were people that actually saw beyond the layers of fat.

Sakura walked down the street and stopped at Penguin Park and looked at King Penguin. Then she remembered her friend that moved to America: Tomoyo Daidouji. She wasn't here to protect Sakura anymore.

Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin and best friend. They still emailed each other to keep in touch.

Then she saw Syaoran. He was walking through the park in his jogging clothes.

Sakura blushed as she looked at him. His fair had been sun-streaked and was matted to his sweat-filled forehead.

Sakura stood there, frozen to the bones when Syaoran waved and began to jog toward her.

"Hey," Syaoran said casually

"Um…" Sakura played with the hem of her shirt, "Hi, what are you doing?"

His eyes sparkled, "Jogging, what else? To keep fit."

That was something that Sakura _never_ did. Something that she _should_ have been doing.

"O…um…you should get going" Sakura looked down and turned away, "don't let me distract you; I'll be on my way."

Sakura began walking away but stopped when Syaoran grabbed her flabby wrist.

"Well…er…" Syaoran stuttered and put one of his hands behind his head. "It's getting dark; I should walk you home."

Sakura laughed, "I'll be fine, and muggers don't exactly look for girls _my_ size to rob."

"Still," Syaoran insisted, "you're still a girl and a friend. I want to make sure you're okay."

Sakura stood still, shocked, and then began walking with Syaoran trailing behind her.

Friend? He considered her as a friend?

Before long, they had reached her yellowed-colored house. Sakura stopped and turned to Syaoran, "Thanks for walking me home." She smiled

Syaoran was surprised at how pretty Sakura really was. Emerald eyes and short brown hair. So if the body needs a little work. She really did have a pretty face, "Yeah, no problem." Syaoran gave a wave and began to walk back until he heard Sakura call him, "Yeah?"

"Um…earlier you called me your friend."

"Yeah…I mean that's if you want to be…" Syaoran flashed a convincing smile.

Sakura smiled gaily and said, "Of course! Friend."

Seeing her childishness, Syaoran gave a chuckle and waved as he walked away.

Watching his toned physique jog into the distance, Sakura murmured to herself, "See you later…_friend… _"

* * *

R+R!!! Sorry that the chapters are short, but I write in a notebook. So, even though it seems long in the notebook it's very short here. 


	3. Heaven: Chapter 2

**Heaven**

**By: QueenieKai**

**Edited By: SyaoransBear **

* * *

**My thoughts: I am sorry for the short chapters and late updates. The short updates: this is because when I write it in my notebook it's long…ha-ha. It's late because I have rehearsals and then I don't come home until like five in the evening. And my teachers are slave drivers. So yeah… sorry! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. **

* * *

¥ Chapter 2 ¥

_Innocence_

Have you ever felt that your parents didn't care for you? I mean, yeah, at times they can be really nice…but then sometimes they can be so… different.

Like, they didn't mean to make you feel bad, but then they just do anyway.

Like the other day, I honestly didn't think that my mom was trying to make me feel badly. She just did.

And if she's not out making me feel bad; she's not home _period_.

She's the type that always works. She has the need to work. She thinks that if she doesn't work; the world will end. Which is silly; I think the way we live now is fine. She just overwhelms herself with work, because she can't accept the fact that she's not liked in the office.

So you can see that sometimes she annoys me and sometimes she's not there. In my opinion, I just wish she wasn't there. I don't mean to sound so mean and ungrateful, but I would rather to have her _not_ there than to feel like shit all the time.

Now that I've told you about my mom, I hope you understand better and where I'm coming from. My life is not that easy. I'm not saying it's the worst, but it's definitely not the best.

* * *

The bell rang. The horrible noise that tells you your time in your precious confined bubble is over. The horrible noise that tells you it is lunch and time to meet the teasing and humiliating.

Sakura sighed, closed her book, and began to pack her things. This is probably a good time to tell you Sakura's block schedule.

On Mondays, she had all seven periods, which included: math, philosophy, world history, physical education or music, science, grammar, and literature.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she had the first four periods with music.

And of course, on Wednesdays and Fridays she had the last three.

Sakura liked the schedule.

This block schedule meant that she didn't have to carry heavy bags with thousands of books. It meant no more back pain. It meant freedom from P.E. for the rest of the week.

Sakura walked toward Physics. Science was the last period before lunch since that day happened to be Monday. Physics, sweet, sweet physics. This was the class she shared with Syaoran Li. The Syaoran Li. Not just any other person. But Syaoran Li.

Sakura hurried, walking through the long corridors of THSE. She passed the gray colored lockers that had rusted slightly from age and wear. She passed the water fountain that leaked drips of water. Or something that resembled water, at least. And finally the science lab. Sakura walked inside the lab. It was painted white with peach outlining. The windows had a black windowsill. The lab tables were long and black. They were filled with students of different colors. Upon her intrusion Sakura immediately felt eyes on her. That was the only part she hated. The staring. Didn't their mothers teach them not to stare?

Quietly watching the ground, Sakura made her way toward her seat to find Syaoran already there.

"Hey," he pulled her stool from underneath the table for her

Sakura put her books down and took a seat on the stool, placing her textbook on the table, "Hi."

"How are you today, friend?" He smiled, reaching for his textbook.

The noisy class suddenly seemed a whole lot quieter hearing the word "friend." Sakura could feel the staring again, the eyes gazing at her, staring through her layers of fat and into her brain. She could almost hear the mental message they were sending her, " _Friend?! Stay away from him! He's too good for you!_"

Syaoran sent them a disapproving glance and went back to the conversation they had started before. "So…what were you doing at snack?"

"O…nothing," Sakura murmured a whisper, "just doing something for the librarian." _Hiding from the rest of the crowd_…

Syaoran patted Sakura's back as an act of comfort, but it came out more intimate than he had meant. Both of them blushed and looked at the teacher for today's lesson.

"Class today, it's free-period." Mrs. Yan held her hand at her nose-ridge. Mrs. Yan liked peach, just like her suit, purse, shoes, house, and room. "Please do whatever you want, just keep it quiet alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Yan!" The class cheered as Mrs. Yan put her head on the plank wooden table. Mrs. Yan had always done this. If she didn't feel good, she would just let you have free-time. If she didn't feel like teaching, she gave you a video to watch. And she never really taught. You had to learn it yourself or you're screwed. That's why the stonefish in the aquarium inside the lab was named, "Mrs. Yan."

Sakura turned her head and stared at the aquarium. It was filled with tiny little fish they had since the beginning of the year. It was amazing how slow the fish grew.

Deciding not to waste her time, Sakura took her math homework out and began working on it. That day's homework had been weird and funky; the substitute did a bad job at explaining the work. Sakura worked the formula again and again. Her paper was full of scratch marks and eraser dust from doing the equation for what seemed like a thousand times. She was working so hard at her work; she didn't even realize Syaoran was looking over her shoulder.

Giving an exceptional amount of hum time, Syaoran figured it out. He might be popular, but that didn't mean he was dumb. "It is X (2) not X squared." Syaoran pointed to her mistake and took her number two pencil from her hand. "See, you wrote it wrong in the original equation." He gave her head a little tap with the yellow pencil, "Silly mistake Miss National Honor Society."

Sakura gave out a little laugh, "No need to rub it in my face!"

They laughed together; this was probably the first time Sakura had had anything to laugh about in that prison-like school. The only thing she'd done to show emotion was either cry or frown. But Sakura had promised herself she would never cry again. That was the closest thing to happiness she had ever experienced.

* * *

Yeah, so you're probably thinking that I'm depressed or bipolar or something. I probably am, but I refuse to believe it. I would rather think that I'm different than to think I have a mental problem.

Happiness was a rare thing for me as I've never really experienced innocence.

Well…the truth is, I didn't tell you the _whole _truth. My parents are not married. Not anymore anyways. I live with my mom.

My parents were divorced since I was seven years old. That was the last time I've ever seen my dad.

I've tried so hard to make my mother believe that I didn't need a new father. I've tried everything. I've given up friend time; I've given up my private time. I do as much as I can. I want her to be happy. I want her to know that I'm happy. I want her to know that the way we live right now is perfect. More perfect than I have ever imagined it to be. We don't need anymore belongings in our lives as long as we have each other.

I want her to see that. That money doesn't lead us to happiness. It is our togetherness that matters.

I've tried so hard…I guess I've lost myself in that "trying." Much of what everybody sees today is the "fake" me. I hate the real me. I hate her. I hate who I try to be. I hate myself for needing to be someone else. I hate myself for not being able to show and be who I want to be because I'm not confident. I hate myself for that…I do, I really do.

But in all honesty, I think it is because I never got to be a kid. Ever since I was seven, I had to take care of my little brother who was five years younger than me. I've always had more responsibility. I never got to be carefree. I would trade anything for innocence. To wake up one day, and see the world as bright and beautiful.

Reality caught up with me too quick. I didn't want to be mature. I wanted to be a kid. A kid with no problems. Not a care the world. Do you know what I would give to live at least one day of pure, happy innocence?

I didn't know why others complained about their lives. It's so different. I wanted to be them. They got to be kids. They had a family who cared for them. They had beauty. They had so many things that I wanted. So many things I would have died for. Yet they still complain. Why would you complain? It's so perfect. The innocence, the ability to be carefree; I would trade anything in the world for that…anything…

* * *

It was six thirty-seven in the evening when Sakura finished eating. The sky was golden from the sunset. The beautiful cherry tree in the back glistened.

Sakura started out. It was a beautiful sight. Although she saw it everyday, it still mesmerized her. Sitting in her gray chair, she went online to see who was signed in. Suddenly, a computerized-sound came from her speakers. She glanced at who had IMed her and typed a message back. It was her 'friend' from the United States.

He had sandy blond hair, blue-green eyes, and pale, pale skin. Sakura finally knew why the Chinese called then "Ghost Man." He had sent her pictures before. She just thought it was really inconsiderate and conceited of him to take so many pictures of himself.

Sakura had always thought that a person should be beautiful from the inside, but even though she would hate to admit it: She, herself, didn't really believe that.

**_Alligator-Jam _** _Hey beautiful. How are you this evening? _

Sakura smiled, if only that was true. Beautiful…

**_Sakura-Bunny _** _haha, very funny. Sup?_

**_Alligator-Jam _** _Not much, just staring at your beautiful pictures. I could just stare at them all day long._

**_Sakura-Bunny _** _Don't! You might turn blind! _

**_Alligator-Jam _** _Nah…you're beautiful._

Sakura felt tears swell up in her eyes. Although she had promised not to cry, but it was hard when you're told lies. Especially when you know they're lies.

**_Sakura-Bunny _** _Hey Jimmy, sorry I've gotta go now. Bye._

Sakura logged off of MSN messenger and walked across her room, laying down on her bed. Tears streaked down her face and onto her pillow, wetting the pillowcase.

_If only that was true…if only…that was true… _

* * *

Hey guys! R+R! 


	4. Heaven: Chapter 3

**Heaven**

**By: QueenieKai**

**Edited By: SyaoransBear **

* * *

**The empty thoughts of the authoress: **Hello, this is the third chapter for _Heaven_. Sorry that the updates are not frequent. I don't update until I finish the chapter after. So yeah, sorry. This is just so that I don't lose the plot and to always be ahead.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

¤ Chapter 3 ¤

_§ Strength §_

I guess being obese has its own, I guess you would say advantage.

First of all, you will _never_ become heart-broken because no body likes you. Second, you are never chosen to do stuff for performances, unless you're super good and they don't have anybody else to choose from. So basically, you would never have to worry about stage-fright.

But being obese also has its down side.

You're not good in sports. You're not expected to be good in _anything_. For example, shuttle run.

Shuttle run is the root of all evil. The tiny blocks with swirls on the ground. The devilish stopwatches. It all makes you go crazy!

And why am I bringing this up? Because it's Monday, and this particular Monday is my physical examination. And what, may you ask, is so special about it?

Well…let me make it short; I'm the underdog. I'm expected to be the worst runner in THSE since it was established. I run a mile in seventeen minutes. I do a shuttle run in thirteen seconds.

It's very depressing if you ask me; you would always be given pity points for trying. It'll never be what you want, or what you deserve.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked toward gym. She hated P.E. it would always be the most depressing class ever. And what's worse was that today was shuttle run. The V-sit she did well, the sit-up she did well, the push-ups were not so good, but shuttle run was always the _worst_.

She walked down the stairs that led to the theatre-gymnasium, passed the water fountain, and then entered through the side doors. The P.E. teacher smiled at her.

"Sakura, go get ready, we're having our examinations today."

Sakura nodded and went inside the girls' locker room. It had always been embarrassing for Sakura to change in front of others. What would they think of her fat? That was exactly why Sakura changed in the shower room in the stalls. The shower rooms were never used, so it was never wet, and the perfect place for Sakura to hide.

Sakura realized that the P.E. teacher liked her for her effort, that she gave it a try. But it was hard when your class was full of skinny, pretty people who do so well.

What Sakura would like to say is that: she would never have the confidence. The confidence to go out there and run and feel great about having her fat flop around everywhere.

Sakura finished changing and headed out. She looked at the stage where she loved to practice singing after school. Then she glanced at the men on the stepladders. The stage lights were being repaired for the yearly spring concert.

Sakura stood back and studied the stage. It was truly a beautiful stage, and the progress was amazing.

Hearing the whistle, Sakura turned and walked toward the P.E. group.

"Alright girls, get ready! Chiharu, you're up first." The coach gave a whistle and Chiharu ran. She picked up the wooden piece at the end, placed it at the line, and then ran back for the second one.

Everyone clapped as Chiharu huffed. She gave a smirk to Sakura and mouthed, _beat this_.

The coach smiled, "Good job Chiharu! 8.9 seconds! That was your personal best!"

One by one each girl went up and took the test, each trying to beat their personal best. And it was suddenly Sakura's turn.

The coach gave an encouraging smile. Sakura took her place, and ran as fast as she could for the blocks and back. Sakura's short hair trailed behind her, her shorts hiked up her legs with each step she took. Sakura grabbed the first block, ran back, placed it on the ground, and then ran back for the second.

"Go, go, go," the coach shouted at Sakura.

Sakura sprinted, and ran past the cones. She huffed out deep breaths of air.

Coach walked up to her, "Sakura! Great job! That was 11.9! You went up a _full_ second!"

Chiharu laughed, "Wow! And it's _still_ eleven points something! That doesn't even reach the national's _lowest_ score." The rest of girls laughed and began heading back to the locker room to change.

Sakura held her head down, _why do they always treat me this way? I can't help how I am…_

The coach put a hand on her shoulder, "You did great, don't let them get to you."

Sakura nodded, shook the coach's hand off, and walked back toward the locker room.

The stage suddenly didn't seem all that beautiful. The colors now seemed dull to her. She glanced at the microphones on the stage, and then walked away. She didn't belong there. Singing would never take her anywhere. Especially being her size.

Inside the shower cubical Sakura sat on the tiled floor. She looked at her thighs. She hated them. She dug her nails into them. Why did she have to be this size? Tears ran down her face, blood began to sip out of the nail wounds. Sakura held tighter onto her thighs. Why didn't she just die?

Sakura's breathing became short and ragged. Sakura took the bottle out of her bag. The water felt incredible in her dry throat. She poured water onto her face. Sakura was calm, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel anything anymore. Her eyes hallowed. Sakura stood up and got dressed. She grabbed her things and left the gym.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall with her heels clicking behind her. She made a stop at her grey locker, did her combination, and took her books out. She put her book into her bag and placed her P.E. bag inside her locker.

Sakura's locker was what you would call a cabinet. It was neat with magnets tagging up reminders for her. On the inside wall of the locker, a mirror hung. Everyone's locker had one, it would be where the guys gel their hair and where the girls checked for makeup, but for Sakura, it's just another ornament in her locker. She avoided it as well as she could.

After she finished packing, she closed her locker, and began down the hall. Walking down the hall usually wasn't all that bad. But considering that was the last semester in junior year, you could see all these people kissing. It usually made Sakura feel awkward.

I mean, it's not a bad thing to kiss. You like each other; you want to exchange saliva, that's cool. But for Sakura, she had never been kissed before. And it makes you feel like shit when you're watching people kiss and you're just standing there, looking like an idiot.

Sakura hurried down the hall, being teased in P.E. was bad enough, and she didn't need this romantic torture.

* * *

I don't know about you, but to me, being in between emotions is the worst place to be. You feel empty because your head doesn't feel like listening to you and deciding which emotion it wants.

And today is the day for that _empty_ feeling. Where my brain feels like being a jerk.

I've always wanted to have a day where I would feel powerful, to have strength. Not strength as in physical strength, but strength as in mental strength. To be able to stand up to all my troubles and all these people.

To have confidence I guess. Confidence is something I don't have. I think I've told you before. But I'll just stress it more; I want to be confident. And in my head, confidence is power, and power is strength.

It was physics and Syaoran was not here today. They said he had a tournament at Tokyo and would be back later on today. The only joy in that class it's not here. Great. What was the point of being in that class then?

Sakura looked at the green board and took notes. The different kinds of chemical and their appearances, blah, blah, blah, Sakura already knew this stuff. Because, being Sakura, she read ahead. She always did. When you're living in a household full of nothing to do, you often tend to go study.

Sakura sighed, _not a good day_.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in the snap of a finger. Sakura had hid in the library again. She's really had to stop that.

Sakura looked to her left and then to her right, making sure there was no body in the way. She tiptoed into the gymnasium. This is the only time when Sakura came into the gym; when no one was there and she had the whole place to herself.

Sakura sat down on the seat of the piano. She had never told anybody this. But she could play and music was the only way she could express her feelings.

The black Yamaha piano glinted; Sakura lifted the cover, and ran her fingers over the keys.

She played the song she knew best. The introduction to the song flew out of the piano. It wasn't her song, but it was a nice song, and she knew how to play it.

The song didn't exactly describe her feelings, but it had a nice melody to it.

The nostalgic tune gave off a romantic, yet tragic feeling.

Sakura didn't even notice when she started singing. The words came so easily for her. The gift of music was one thing that she would be grateful for forever.

It was a way to express her feelings even if she does it privately.

The last note hung in the air as Sakura kept her eyes closed. A clap thundered through the gymnasium and Sakura's eyes shot open.

Sakura squinted at the figure. The lights were all on her and it was hard to see. It was Syaoran. He had a soccer ball in the arch of his elbow and he was wearing his THSE soccer shorts and a white shirt with the school mascot on the front left chest area. He leaned on the wall that led to the staircase of the stage.

He stepped up onto the brightly lit stage, "So have you decided on when you're going to showcase your skills, Miss Musician?"

"Never," Sakura grabbed the lid and began to close it, but Syaoran's hand shot out and held the lid in place.

"And why's that?" Syaoran pulled the lid back and sat next to Sakura on the seat.

Sakura moved and stood up, "Because nobody needs to know. And that nobody includes _you_."

"Wow, chill out." Syaoran put his hands in front of himself in defence, "I didn't mean any harm."

She glared at him, "Don't tell anybody."

"Why?" Syaoran asked, "It's a wonderful talent. If you ever try out for our yearly talent show –which should be coming up in a few months- you would win and kick Jessica and her opera butt of the stage."

Sakura had to laugh, "Jessica has real talent with her opera singing. She can make it big."

"You can too." Syaoran stood up and headed toward the back of the stage where a secret room held most of their band instrument. Since the band practiced almost daily there and didn't have their own room. The back closet was the best the school had to offer…even if the school was for the enlightened.

Syaoran stepped inside and took one of the violins off the rack. The golden-brown violin shined with age. "All you need is to get out there." Syaoran took the bow in his hand and ran the bow gracefully over the strings. The vibration of the chords formed into a romantic rhythm. The sounds of the melody echoed through the gym and into Sakura's ears.

Perhaps there was a musician in everyone. Sakura would have never guessed that Syaoran could play an instrument. The song was played with feelings, such feelings Sakura had never noticed Syaoran could have. Each note was played with a tad of emotion. He played the song in a way that made each note seem like a part of him. But the song ended all too fast to a melancholy pitch. Syaoran held the last note and finished it off with a tremolo (1).

Sakura clapped, "Never would have guessed; you could make it big too."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Syaoran placed the violin back on the rack. "I started was I was three. My parents believed that music helps the soul, and I guess, in a way it does."

"Yeah…it does."

"It lets you express the way you feel," Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes, "Is that why you picked up the piano?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, my mother played the organ. She taught me and I practice on the piano."

"Wow…the organ…" Syaoran stared into the darkness of the gym, the lightings shining on only the stage. "Musical family."

"Yeah, but I don't really know why I picked up piano. I've known how to play for as long as I remember." Sakura stretched out her legs, looked at them, and folded them back. Looking at them would ruin her mood, "It makes me feel different…like…powerful. It helps me when I get sad-"

Syaoran smiled, "It gives you strength."

"You know what? It does." Sakura looked up, "It gives you strength when you need it."

Syaoran stood up, moved toward the blue risers and sat on it. The wooden risers were connected to the stage. He stretched and gave Sakura a grin, "Sorry, being an athlete comes with disadvantages. I'm very restless." He flexed his arms, "Back to what you were saying. Music gives people strength because it expresses things that can't be said." He looked back, "So why are you here today?"

Sakura crooked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Why were you here today? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, just another crappy day," Sakura looked at her watch. It read four-thirty. She would have to get home in another fifteen minutes or else her mother might worry that she got carried off or something. "The girls in P.E. teased me, nothing big I guess."

"Girls," Syaoran commented, "are sometimes the worst people to be around. They get really snotty."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "O gee, thanks."

"Aw, come on. You know I didn't mean you."

"Whatever!" Sakura stood up and closed the piano. "It's late, I've gotta get going."

Still in his work out clothes, Syaoran stood up, "Yeah, you know what, me too. Just let me go change, and I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to," Sakura grabbed her back and put it on her chubby back.

Syaoran started retreating to the locker, "I want to."

* * *

The walk home was quiet and the evening was cool. The autumn leaves were already on the sidewalk. The sky was colored in a darkish blue as the fluffy white clouds moved slowly across the sky. The wind blew and the two of them walked in silence.

They slowly approached Sakura's house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Sakura took her keys out of her pocket.

Syaoran waved it off, "Nahh, no problem. It's on my way home anyway." Syaoran pointed to the apartment building and tucked his hands into his jean pockets, "Sakura, you know, I think you're a very strong person. You just need to, you know, get out there. Don't be embarrassed because of your size. Real people -that includes friends, family, you know, people- don't care about the way a person looks. You just have to wait until the crowd grows up. They'll see what they've been missing out on."

Sakura smiled, it was a sweet thing for him to try to do. He was trying to cheer her up, "You know what? I think I'm going to audition for the Talent Show."

"That's _great_! Maybe we can even play a piece together!"

The wind blew Sakura's hair and she tucked it behind her ear, "Yeah maybe we can!" Sakura opened the door, but looked back, "Thanks for talking to me, most people wouldn't care."

"Hey, I'm not most people."

Sakura nodded and walked inside the house. _Of course you're not most people, and I'm grateful for that_...

* * *

Here's Chapter 3!!! R+R!

And (1) Tremolo is a technique in singing. It's where the singer can vibrate their voice either excessively or poorly. But this can also be applied to music. For the violin, you run your finger back and forth on the note, or you kind of um…_vibrate_ your finger. It's like a whammy bar on the electric guitar. It shakes the note.


	5. Heaven: Chapter 4

**Heaven **

**By: QueenieKai **

**Edited By: SyaoransBear **

* * *

**The Author's Couch: **I have a new login name!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

¤ Chapter 4 ¤

_§ Beauty§ _

Sakura and Nadeshiko walked into, yet, another store. Prom was nearing and everyone from senior to junior in the school was invited. Nadeshiko had made it her mission to be able to find Sakura a dress this year.

Sakura didn't see _why_ it was **_so_** important to go to prom. It's a dance filled with pretty people out to make you feel bad because you aren't as pretty as they are.

Nadeshiko studied another prom dress. This one was pink with little sparkly, sprinkle like designs.

"I don't see the point in this, mom." Sakura sighed, sitting down on the chair.

Picking up another dress, Nadeshiko turned to Sakura and said, "Sakura, **everything** is the point! It's a prom, not your prom, but nevertheless a _prom_. You should make the best of it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Mom, I would never get," she put her hands on her tummy and ran her hands over it, "all of this into that _tiny_ little thing."

"You could if you tried." Nadeshiko held out the white dress and started studying it, "Sakura, Honey. This is what I think we've been looking for."

Standing up, Sakura walked to her mother with horror in her eyes. She would _never_ get into that little white dress. What was the size? Zero? But the dress really looked nice, just not on her. "Correction," Sakura said as she put the dress back into the rack, "this is what _you've_ been looking for." And with that said, Sakura walked out the door.

* * *

I don't think mom meant to make me feel bad; but somehow, she did. I am not mad at her for trying to make me happy. I knew deep down she really was trying to make me happy.

I'm not mad at her. I'm really not. I'm mad at _me_. Why do I have to be so big? I can never find decent clothes…

Just standing there, looking at all those pretty dresses made me feel bad. I really wanted them. I wanted to try them on. But I couldn't, because I was too big.

And I hated myself for it.

I hated signing myself up for disappointment like that. Why want something that you can't have? Something like that beautiful dress on the seemingly perfect manikin.

Beauty was something I could never, and _will_ never have. It was simple. So why couldn't I just get over the fact that I couldn't be beautiful? Because it was hard.

It was hard to walk to school everyday to know that people were going to tease you. It was hard to go shopping every time and get disappointed because they wouldn't have clothes that were your size. It was hard to go to a café and sit down and you know that it would always be just _you _sitting down. It was hard to go to P.E. class every Monday and be thought of as the underdog. It was hard to be lonely.

It was just hard to be me.

You're probably thinking, "You're not the only one that has it hard. So stop complaining," Or "You little ungrateful brat, you think you know everything about life. How hard life is, why don't you put your foot in someone else's shoe!"

I do know that life is hard. And I do know that I'm not the only one suffering. I just don't want to be one of the sufferers. I want to be happy. Just once…

* * *

"Sakura," Nadeshiko rushed down the street toward Sakura, "Sakura! Young Lady, you get back here right now!"

But Sakura ignored her and kept walking down the avenue. She didn't want to hear what Nadeshiko had to say. She just wanted to hide from the world. Looking at all those dresses that she could never fit, looking at all those beautiful women trying on gowns. It was horrible. Sakura never wanted to experience that again.

"Sakura!" giving an annoyed grunt, Nadeshiko raced down the road and held Sakura's arm, "You stop walking right now and look at me."

Sakura stopped, stared at the ground, and refused to look at her mother.

"Stop it this instance," Nadeshiko whispered the command under her breath, "You're making me loose face (1)."

That was it, so it was all about Nadeshiko and her "face". Sakura had enough of it. She ripped her arm from Nadeshiko's frail fingers, "It's all about you isn't it?" Sakura looked up at her mother with the boldest expression, "It's all about you. You wanted to have a daughter that you could take pictures of. You wanted a daughter that you could brag about. You wanted a beautiful daughter who had boyfriends and guys chasing after her. Well you know what? I'm not one of those daughters. So if you want one, go adopt one or put me up for adoption."

Nadeshiko gasped, "I didn't say that!" She pulled Sakura into the alley and out of everyone's way, "What is wrong with you? I'm trying to make you happy! Can't you see?" Nadeshiko held Sakura's shoulders in her hands and shook her, "Can't you see that I'm trying my best to make you happy?"

"No."

And that was not the reply Nadeshiko had wanted. Nadeshiko slapped Sakura hard across the cheek, "I give up all these things for you. You don't even care! I want to make you happy by taking you to the shop and buying you a dress. Is it my fault that you don't fit in them?! Is it?! I want to know, is it?!"

"No."

"It is not my fault that you are **_fat_**. It is yours. You eat too much. Do you realize how much I spend on food every month? Why are you making it seem like that it is _my_ fault that you are this **_big_**? It's not my fault. It's yours. You should be the one out there everyday working like a dog making the money that you eat away as soon as I get them. Do you know how hard it is to be a single-parent with a two hundred pound daughter to feed?! Do you?!"

"No."

Nadeshiko gave an aggravated sigh; this was not going anywhere. She let go of Sakura and just walked. She walked. Just like how she walked away from Fujitaka. Just like how she walked away from everything else. And this time, Sakura felt abandoned, her mother had just walked away from _her_.

* * *

Was it really my fault that I'm this big? Is it? Sakura stood in the alley and looked at her hands.

Then Sakura stared at her mother's retreating back. She wanted to cry. Her mother just didn't understand. It was different for her. Nadeshiko had always been beautiful. She had always been slim with full curves and everything. She had expected a different baby. It wasn't Sakura she wanted. And Sakura knew that.

Nadeshiko had always wanted a beautiful daughter. She changed. She wasn't like this back then. Nadeshiko would have stood by Sakura all the way through. But this time, she walked. She left Sakura.

Sakura stared at herself in the broken mirror across from her in the trash. Sakura wasn't what Nadeshiko wanted. Sakura wasn't the perfect daughter Nadeshiko wanted. And that, alone, made Sakura's decision. She was going to get skinny. No matter what. If it pleased her mother, then Sakura was going to do it.

Running her hands across her cheeks, Sakura walked home with her cheek stinging. People stared. But she didn't care. They could stare all they wanted.

Sakura passed the train station and into the Town Square. It was dinnertime already.

Nadeshiko had probably started on dinner when she got home. It was something that cooled down her mother a bit.

Sakura walked passed the food joints without looking at them. She had lost her appetite. The food that was her best friend didn't appear to be so delicious now.

The walk was brief and short as Sakura spent her whole way thinking. Sakura grabbed the keys from her pocket and stuck it into the door knob. Inside the food was steaming on the table. Sakura walked passed the kitchen and saw her mother cooking with headphones on.

_I guess she likes cooking better than me huh? _"I'm home."

"O hi Honey," Nadeshiko took off her headphones, obviously she had calmed down, "I just got dinner ready. Why don't you go wash up and come down for dinner?"

Sakura looked at the food. It was convincing, it was like the food was calling out to her. Sakura shut the voices down, "No, it's okay." Sakura looked at her mother and began up the stairs, "It's been a tiring day. I'm just gonna call it a night."

Nadeshiko frowned in guilt, "Honey, you know I didn't mean that stuff I said. It's the stress-"

"I know, it's okay," Sakura looked at her mother and _tried_ to smile, "I'm not hungry anyways." Sakura walked up her stairs and into her room. She laid on her bed as her stomach growled. She poked a finger at it, _buddy we're going on a diet. _

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. Its rings chimed in an annoyingly steady tone. Sakura lifted her hands, and smacked down. Missed it.

Again, she missed it.

She smacked it one last time, and missed it. Finally she gave up and got out of her bed.

"Stupid thing, you just want to ruin my dreams don't you?" Sakura glared at her clock. It seemed to be grinning with a victorious smile back at her, "I hate you."

Sakura sighed and went to the bathroom for a shower. Her stomach growled. She didn't eat dinner last night. It doesn't seem all that bad. She almost felt a little lighter. She took off her clothes and showered before she headed down for breakfast.

The rays of the sun bounced off the walls of the bright little living quarter. Breakfast was nice and warm on the table. The aroma of pancakes, bacon, and toast traveled to her nose. The coffee was out and Nadeshiko was already downing her second mug of it when Sakura came down. Nadeshiko put the mug down and smiled at Sakura. "Good morning, Sweetie."

With bags and everything in tow, Sakura walked passed her mother, "Morning." She grabbed for her bottle that was filled with coffee and stuffed it in her bag. Ever since high school started, Sakura wouldn't be able to go through a day without her thermos of coffee. She needed the caffeine; perhaps that was why she stopped growing. Caffeine stunted your growth. Sakura walked passed the table of food and toward the kitchen cabinet. She wanted so badly to sit down and enjoy a morning breakfast with her mom. But she was on diet. So Sakura pushed her hand inside and grabbed absentmindedly at a cereal bar box. Honey-Nuts Nutrient Bars. Her favourite, although it wouldn't exactly fill her up, it was still something. Sakura put that into the pocket of her bag where the thermo was. Then she headed out. "Bye Mom, see you later."

"Honey! Wait!" Nadeshiko appeared seconds later with a lunchbox in hand. "Wouldn't you like to eat something on your way to school?"

"No thanks," Sakura held up her nutri-bar, "This is fine, thanks anyways."

Nadeshiko frowned, "Honey, you're not fat. I didn't mean what I said. Don't go on some crash diet. You need to eat."

Sakura waved her mom off, "Whatever," and then headed toward school. She munched on her nutri-bar on the way there; it was quite good. Not as good as her mom's homemade breakfast, but it was enough to satisfy her taste buds.

Today's weather was considerate. Not too cold, not too hot. It was nice with its breeze and the sun bright enough to see the day. The trees were growing taller and taller. The clouds were going slower and slower as spring passed with winter on the way.

Sakura sighed as she finished her bar. She grabbed for her thermos and drank from it. _Just an ordinary day_, she thought to herself as she walked down the streets alone.

The morning breeze blew her hair around her head as she entered the school. It was still quiet. She checked her watch.

_6:45_AM?!

What was she doing at school at _6:45AM_?! She stood there, flabbergasted, with her hand near her face. She closed her eyes and read it again.

Yup, it definitely read 6:45 AM. Why did she set her clock so early?

She walked to her locker and put the stuff she would need for her next two classes in her bag. She looked into the mirror at the end of the locker. Then she remembered! She was going to practice that piece for the Talent Show!

Sakura put her bag on the hook of her locker and began rummaging through her binder.

Tada! She found it. It was a piano/violin piece with a nice duet and a wonderful melody. She thought Syaoran would like to play a piece with her.

Sakura grabbed her stuff and headed toward the music room. Sure, it was a tiny room in the back of the school. But it was better than hiking down to the gym, now, 6:54 in the morning even though she preferred the black Yamaha piano better.

She opened the door, walked inside, and placed her piece on the stand. She looked at the titled. It wasn't titled yet. Her father sent it to her a long time ago, when she was just about ten. Back then, she was already able to read notes, but then she didn't want her mother to see. So, Sakura put in on the bottom of her drawer, and there it stayed until last night.

She turned on the _Casio_ keyboard and turned it to _Grand Piano_ on options. She sat on the stool and began to play. The notes bounced off the room and into the hall of THSE. It sounded tragic and alive as Sakura played it. The notes held onto her. Her feelings poured into the song. The longing for love and companionship hung on to every note as she played. Her eyes never left the piece while her fingers gracefully glided against the white keys.

The song itself was sad enough to make you cry. The notes, the feelings; they were meant to be cherished. She now knew why her father had send this to her. It was written…for her. A song for Sakura. The notes alone told her that her father had meant no harm when he left. The rhythm alone told her that he didn't want to leave. The changes of the song from the beginning to end told her of a new beginning.

Sakura's eyes blinked with tears as she listened to the invisible message her father sent her on her tenth birthday.

The song came to an end in a loving, caring, gentle, fatherly pitch. The last note hung in the air and in Sakura's mind as she reached with shaky hands toward the piece.

Her father had composed a song…for her…

Her tears fell on the five staffs of the paper. She studied it, from note to note. These were notes for her, just for her, from her father. A father she never really got to know.

Through her teary eyes, she noticed writings on the paper. She turned the paper over. Sakura gasped.

The page was filled with her father's legible handwriting. She ran her fingers over it. She's had it for so long, just so long, and she didn't even notice it.

She whipped her tears with her sleeves and began to read the first line:

_To My Darling Daughter;_

_Sakura, this song was meant for you, only you. I wrote this when you were just born. From the moment you were born, I knew this song was for you. _

_From the first time I ever saw you. I remember that day so well. You were in a pink bundle of blankets. Your face was full of baby wrinkles. And then, you opened your eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They were of your mothers. Green, and full of hope. _

_Sakura, I knew from that day on, that you would be the daughter I would love. I knew from that day on, you would be the one light of Nadeshiko's and my world. _

_We love you. _

_My daughter, this song is my gift to you. Sakura, this song is yours. Name it. Give it a title. Remember I'll always be there for you. _

_When you're sad, look at the song; you can see the hope. When you're scared, hear the song, maybe you will be able to hear me. _

_I love you Sakura. Don't ever forget that._

_I'm sorry that I won't be there to watch you grow up as your mother will. Whatever happened between your mother and I, the divorce, the argument, the childhood that you were not able to have, I am sorry for. But I do not regret anything from this marriage. _

_For I received the greatest gift a man could have. A daughter…like you. _

_I love you. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

Sakura's eyes filled with salty tears again. _No daddy, you're the greatest gift a daughter could have… _

Sakura held the music close to her heart. Her father didn't abandon her. Her father loved her. Sakura had finally forgiven her father. She no longer blamed him forever, because now she knew, he loved her. He truly loved her. And that was all that mattered, and maybe someday, one day, Nadeshiko would be able to forgive him too.

* * *

R+R How did you like it?

(1) Loose face: this is like being embarrassed. That's how most of the Chinese say it. My teacher uses it. I just wanted tell you what it means, because my brother's always like, "How can you loose your face? It's on your head!" So yeah ;)

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Heaven: Chapter 5

**Heaven **

**By: QueenieKai **

**Edited By: SyaoransBear **

* * *

**The Author's Couch: **I have a new login name!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

¤ Chapter 5 ¤

_§ Thought §_

Have you ever felt unappreciated? I always feel unappreciated. Maybe it's because I can't see that they're appreciating me? I don't know, but I don't feel much appreciated.

I mean, I clean the house, I get excellent grades, and I try my best to make my mother happy. She never really says thank you. I guess it's that she doesn't see the things the way I do. And I hate it when she doesn't.

* * *

It has been three days since she started her "diet". She didn't feel any skinnier, but maybe a little lighter than three days ago. She was still bloated, though. Sakura looked at her lunch on the table. Her tray was filled with spaghetti and garlic bread; maybe that's why? Because she's eating? She felt like she was cheating. Without a second thought, Sakura grabbed her lunch and headed towards the trash. Maybe skipping two meals in a row was not healthy. She didn't eat breakfast that morning; she had woken up late. But that was no excuse to skip lunch. But still, Sakura headed toward the trash.

She dumped all the food inside the trashcan and started walking. The sun shined brilliantly outward. It was bright. Outside, everyone was doing their own thing. The soccer team was having practice. She spotted Syaoran. He was in a blue jersey, and he had the ball with him.

Sakura walked closer to the soccer field and sat down on the far bench. She observed the way Syaoran and his teammates handled the ball.

The team was made up of twelve players. Each one of them was one of the best athletes of the school, without them; there would be no cups for THSE.

Sakura watched one of the teammates handle the ball. On the back of his shirt was the unmistakable name: Yamazaki. But Sakura had to admit, even though he was a jerk, he sure did have a way with the ball. Yamazaki passed the ball to the person on his left.

This player had blue hair and glasses. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Now Sakura couldn't really judge him. He was always to himself as Sakura was to herself. He was very quiet, but smart. Every year he would be in the top ten as Sakura would be.

Eriol made a fair player. Even though Sakura didn't play, she knew what it took to play soccer. And agility was something that Eriol had. The swift moves. He possessed the ball. And Sakura noticed that his kicks were not as mean as Syaoran's.

Each player had what they were good at, their own strong and weak points.

Sakura watched on as the ball passed from one player to another. At times like these, Sakura wished that she could play like them. She would join them if she could pass the ball like that. Sakura tapped into her "Scientific" mode. She studied the way they kicked the ball. She studied the angle at which they kicked. She studied how much force was put into the kick. Maybe there was an equation for it? And _that_ Sakura decided, is now her job to figure out. She laughed lightly to herself as the red-haired player fell flat onto his face. He got up flushed and laughed along with his teammates.

Sakura guessed this player to be no other than: Senior, Matthew Spinelle. He was a transfer student that came from United States for this year. This Italian-American born knew his soccer. His red hair might have been a distraction on field, and he was often messing around, but once he's down to business…he was serious about it. The reason why he was here was because he wanted to pursue soccer in a quieter place. He had a dream, and unlike Sakura, he was doing something about it.

Sakura sighed; this was not a time to be sad. Deciding that this was enough watching, Sakura once again headed down to the Gym. On her way there, she sorted through her binder, flipping through pages of whatever was there.

The hall was empty as it should be at three thirty in the afternoon. Those who were there were the soccer players, the choir members, and occasionally you would see a few teachers who stayed to tutor kids. Sakura smiled at Ms. Kano, the P.E. teacher, and continued her way down.

Aha! She had found her sheet. She hadn't been able to title it yet so it was currently called, "No Name." Sakura sighed, reached for the coffee thermos, and opened the door to the gym. It was pitch black. Sakura sighed again; they _never_ leave the lights on in here! Sakura felt for her mini-flashlight in her bag and hiked her way to the Sound Room. Tweaking with a few knobs and buttons, the lights came on. Sakura had decided to turn on all the stage lights and all can-lights on the side. She switched the spotlights on, looked at the black piano quizzically, and then turned it off. The can-lights gave the piano a black glint; it made the piano look grand. The spotlights just totally threw it off. With a satisfied smile, Sakura walked back down and towards the piano.

Sakura sat down and looked over the violin notes. She wanted so eagerly to try it. She knew how a violin worked. She knew how to play it, but not as expertly as Syaoran. She wished that Syaoran was there to play it. She wanted to know how it would sound. Sakura didn't feel like playing today. She wanted to listen. And she wanted to think.

Why does her mother act the way she does? Sakura knew _part _of the answer. It was her father, but what's with the other half? Sakura sat scrutinizing over it. Sakura began to analyze her mother.

Her mother was a quiet person with a cheerful spirit but many sudden mood swings. So did that mean she was bipolar? Nahh…that couldn't be, her mother was anything but. Sakura didn't understand her mother, and she would rather not live her life if it meant living it without understanding mother.

Why did her mother act like that? Why? Why? Why?

And _why_ would her mother want to divorce a man such as Fujitaka Kinomoto? He was perfect in every aspect. Was it financial? Was it disagreements?

Sakura wanted to understand; she wanted to know. Why? It was very unusual for Sakura not to understand something.

She guessed it was anger. Sakura had never really forgiven her mother for taking away her father. She never did. She didn't know how. Even though Sakura was fine where she was, with a comfortable home. Sakura could not forget the day her mother made Fujitaka leave.

It had been raining. She remembered her father held a blue umbrella. She chased after him with her tiny steps. She remembered her mom holding her. She remembered herself asking, _Mommy? Where's Daddy going?_ And Nadeshiko replied, _He's going away for a while. _

Being as naive as she had been then, Sakura believed her mother. And in Sakura's opinion, that was probably the last time she had ever believed her mother without a doubt. She was angry with her mother and she knew it. But why was it so hard for her to admit it? She could admit she was mad at Tomoyo with no problem. Why? The opening of the doors interrupted Sakura's train of thought.

Sakura squinted her eyes. Who was it? She couldn't see anything. Just a figure. _Who was it?_ Sakura didn't need any more problems as it was.

Then the voice came, "Sakura?" The person stepped out of the shadows. It was Mrs. Yan. What was she doing there?

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Yan." Sakura said as she stood up. It was Japanese custom to always stand up when greeting someone.

"Hello, Sakura," Mrs. Yan smiled, which was rare, "It's good to see you here. What are you doing?"

Sakura searched her mind for a suitable answer, "Ah…just looking at the beautiful piano." Sakura felt sweat building up, what to do, she thought.

Mrs. Yan continued her way to the stage. She walked up the stairs at the side and said, "I see." With her peach suit, she sat down on the black piano bench.

Sakura immediately got up; it was impolite to share a seat -at least in her opinion- with a person older than you.

"It's alright dear," Mrs. Yan laughed and her eyes glinted behind her peach framed glasses.

Sakura took a good look at her and sat back down. She studied Mrs. Yan.

To be honest, Mrs. Yan wasn't bad looking. Sakura guessed her to be about thirty-eight, no older than early forties. Mrs. Yan had light copper hair that was always held back into a bun at the back. She didn't really need to put a lot of make-up on.

Mrs. Yan looked at the piece on the piano stand. Oh shoot! She had forgotten about her father's piece. Sakura began to frantically look at the piece and Mrs. Yan. What to do? What to do?

"This is a nice piece here," Mrs. Yan commented and looked back at Sakura, "did you write it?"

"No ma'am," Sakura sat back down on the bench, "my father did." Sakura couldn't hide the sadness that began to form in her eyes. She looked at the piece. "No name" _was_ indeed, a nice piece.

Mrs. Yan gave a little hum time, "The only thing missing is a companion."

"A companion? What do you mean?"

"Another instrument," Mrs. Yan smiled, "you know, like a harmony?"

Sakura took the piece into her hands, "I have been trying to think of one. But I only know how to play piano."

"Well, that would be a problem wouldn't it? But I'm sure you'll find a way." Mrs. Yan gave Sakura's hand a light pat. Sakura had never seen this side of Mrs. Yan before. "Dear, you look troubled, something bothering you?"

"No… well, maybe," Sakura stuttered.

Mrs. Yan looked into Sakura's eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura didn't answer. She didn't know if she should or…could. She never told anyone about her feelings. They were _her_ feelings, and Sakura believed that she should be the only one to know about them.

Seeing hesitation, Mrs. Yan spoke up, "Let me tell you a story, eh?"

Sakura nodded.

"When I was seventeen, I had a boyfriend named Yukito. I believed him to be everything in the world for me, and he was, and he still is. He was kind and sweet. He had jet black hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. We had the time of our lives. He was the best thing that _ever_ happened to me. I love him. And then one day," Mrs. Yan closed her eyes as if she's trying to see it in her mind, "we planned a trip. A picnic in Tokyo. We rode on his motorcycle. It was the most amazing time of my life. Speeding down the boulevard of Tokyo and then it happened." Her eyes darkened, "A truck came out of nowhere. My dear Yukito did his best to avoid it, but it came so quickly. I remember after we crashed, he held me in his arms. He took the impact for me. He saved my life. I owe my life to him. And to this day, I think he's still out there, somewhere, watching out for me." Mrs. Yan smiled and looked at Sakura, "So do you want to tell me why you're angry?"

"I don't know. It's no big deal." Sakura shrugged it off.

"I see through that dear. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mrs. Yan brushed the hair out of Sakura's face, "Life is a gift even if it has its loses. I lost my Yukito, but I'm still living my life. I got married and got on with it. I don't intend on wasting it. Life is full of mysteries to never be solved. Don't waste your life away being angry."

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded. She opened her eyes again and said, "Thanks Mrs. Yan."

"No problem dear," Mrs. Yan looked down at her watch, "now would you look at the time. It's nearly five. Hurry on home."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah." She got up and took her bag, "Thanks Mrs. Yan."

"No problem dear, now hurry on."

* * *

The sky had turned cloudy. The wind blew and the leaves –at least the ones that were on the tree- rustled. The clouds covered the sun and blocked its warm rays.

Sakura's hair blew about wildly as she walked home. She was really hungry. She hadn't eaten for three days straight, and if she skipped dinner, four days straight. Sakura's body didn't want to agree with her. Three days without food was too much for her body. She felt weak. Her vision was blurry. She wished she had eaten something for snack, a sandwich maybe.

Sakura walked into the park and sat on the metal bench. She held her head in her hands and willed the ill feeling away.

* * *

Yes short chapter I know I know. My muse ran away. Sorry L 


	7. Heaven: Chapter 6

**Heaven **

**By: QueenieKai **

**Edited By: SyaoransBear **

* * *

**My Own Little Corner: **Bleck, my muse has run away. I can't write. What should happen in the next few chapters? You tell me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

¤ Chapter 6 ¤

_§ Heart to Heart §_

Okay so my diet hasn't been working like I want it to. I've lost not a pound. I feel skinnier even though I'm not. I feel hungry all the time. I had first thought maybe not eating would be a good diet, but I had changed it to nutria-bars. It was like they were my new best friends. I had often read from magazines that crash diets were dangerous.

I want to be thin. I really do. I want to be beautiful. I want to be happy. Why was it so hard to be happy? No, better questions: Why was it so hard to be thin and happy? Why was it so hard to make yourself and people around you happy?

I heard it once that you can't make everyone happy. When you made one person happy, there would be someone out there that would be sad. It was like this reverse effect -and I hate it.

Three days until prom. I don't even know why I keep track of these things. It was not like I ever go to them however much my mom nagged me about it. It was obvious that she had wanted a different daughter, someone thinner, more normal.

Everyday she took me to the mall –when I was done with my work- and _tried_ to convince me to get some kind of dress. She tried all she wanted, but it was not possible to find one that fitted me. There was this really nice one though, I remember it was white, and it had the cutest little Sakura petals on the hems. Too bad, I wouldn't have looked well in it, and it was tube-top.

There were times when I have dreams were I'm thin in them. I imagined myself in that dress. I could be beautiful. I _was_ beautiful.

Sometimes I have this impression that if I was beautiful everything would be fine. But everything would be different, wouldn't it? If I was skinny, I would have friends. If I was skinny, I would be popular –not that it was a bad thing. But to think about it, I think my attitude would be different if I was skinny. I would probably be snotty, and I would have never seen this side of Syaoran.

Talking about Syaoran, I haven't seen him in days. I wondered if he was avoiding me, maybe he has been busy. Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend anymore…

* * *

Syaoran walked down the corridor of his apartment building and out into the opening.

He had never been so glad to be away from his home. For the past three days he had missed school, because his family was here for visit. His sisters drove him near insanity. Their need to consistently shop and talk and his mother's constant nagging were why he chose to live away from China –Hong Kong specifically.

Finally saw them off today; he would go back to school tomorrow and catch up on his studies.

The fact that he was from an important clan back home was not known to much people. That was probably one of the reasons he decided to move to Japan to study. The lives of the rich and famous were far too extreme for him. He would rather a cozy apartment in some place outside of province rather than the sophisticated buildings in Hong Kong.

That was why he chose Tomoeda. The quietness of this little town had charmed him from the first time he had been here. The solitude of the town was why he loved it so much here.

Although the city was filled with what his mother called, 'country bumpkins'; it has its own magic. Tomoeda was not like much of the small-knitted community he knew. News had traveled fast, but only to those who wanted to hear it. People were not as nosy or as busy as the citizens of the metropolitans. The citizens of Tomoeda kept to themselves. They were friendly people, always offering him praises when he got a trophy home.

The wind ruffled his hair. Prom was nearing.

Syaoran sighed; he hadn't asked anyone to the prom, although he has been attacked by Jessica Lou. Her flirtatiousness was far too much for him to handle. She was just not his type. He would rather not go, or go alone than to be caught going with her.

During his mother's stay, she had reminded him consistently that gatherings would be healthy to attend. She had also reminded him that his Guidance Ceremony would be on his eighteenth birthday.

The Guidance Ceremony was to officially give him the title as Leader Xiao Lang Li of the Li Clan. But that was not what the ceremony was all about. It was to ask the Li Ancestors to accept him and give him blessings to prosper as their future leader. It was traditional to go through the whole ceremony, but since he was the _only_ male heir to the sit: they had decided against it.

This year, for the first time in the Li Family, Syaoran would be the first leader to only receive the blessings of the ancestors. In place of the acceptance ritual, they would burn white lilies as offerings. White lilies stood for purity in the Li Clan.

He hadn't spoken to anyone about it, not even to Wei. Wei had been his helper since he was a little child. He had learned everything from Wei. To his family, Wei was merely a servant-a butler; to Syaoran Wei was more than that. He trusted Wei like he had no other, and Wei had trusted him. Wei was almost like a father to him. Syaoran had lost his father when he was just a boy. He hardly remembered him.

Syaoran was worried. What if he leaded the clan to its deathbed? What would the ancestors and elders do then? Syaoran sighed. He did not like being worried. It was a feeling he always found a way to avoid.

He walked into Penguin Park and studied King Penguin. The strong structure of the slide had let it stand throughout the years. He hoped he could be strong enough to handle the title that would be handed to him.

Absentmindedly, Syaoran began to walk out of the park and onto the street. He walked and walked. Walking soothed him. He hadn't even realized how far he walked until he stopped in front of Sakura's house.

He looked up when he heard singing. It was-without a doubt, Sakura and the windpipe-organ. What song was she playing? It had a nice melody to it, without knowing it, Syaoran knocked on the door.

_Uh-oh_...

* * *

Nadeshiko wiped her hands on her apron as she headed toward the door. Who would be stopping at the house at dinner time?

She opened the door and smiled at the unexpected guest.

"Hello," Nadeshiko peeked her head out of the door, "how may I help you?"

Syaoran could smell the food cooking at the stove. The women in front of him had the most beautiful green eyes and wearing an apron. There was no doubt; this would be Sakura's mother and she was cooking. Syaoran rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, "Sorry to bother you at," he checked his wrist watch, "six something."

"O it is no problem at all," Nadeshiko flashed him a smile, "are you a friend of Sakura's?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for bothering you. I heard her playing the organ, and I just kinda knocked without knowing it. I'm really sorry; um…I should be going now. Sorry again."

Nadeshiko opened the door wider as she studied Sakura's friend. "It's fine, why don't you come on in? I was just starting to put the things together. You can join us for dinner."

"No, really, thank you for offering I'm not hun-" and at that exact moment Syaoran's stomach growled. He smiled sheepishly, "I guess I would take up on the offer."

Nadeshiko moved out of the way and allowed him entrance, "Sakura is upstairs, the room to your right. It is her music room." She smiled as he nodded and started on the stairs, "What's your name?"

Syaoran looked back, "It is Syaoran Li ma'am."

"It is nice meeting you Syaoran. It is wonderful that Sakura's has friends. I've never met any of them." She started back on her way to the kitchen, "And you go and tell her that dinner starts in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Syaoran headed up and observed his surrounding. It was a cute and cozy home. It fitted the image Sakura's mother gave him. Cute and bubbly, full of energy. He followed the music and into a room filled with music sheets.

Sakura sat on her stool and continued playing. It was obvious; she was lost in her own musical world. It had been another song since he had last heard her play. This one was happier, lighter, and higher in notes. She seemed so content there. In her own little world, Syaoran felt right that he should wait until she was finished.

Syaoran took in the surrounding of this room. It was littered with music sheets. There was a cabinet to the right of the organ, against the wall. It was what he guessed to be an antique, one that would be passed down. The Maplewood gleamed, the carvings on it was elegant. The windows that showcased what was inside shined and the pictures under it showed a happier Sakura and an older boy with black hair.

He hadn't noticed the music stopped until Sakura spoke up.

"That's my brother. He moved out after graduate school." She stood up, walked toward him, and picked up the picture frame.

"I didn't know you have a brother. You never mentioned anything about him."

Sakura shrugged, "Nobody ever asked. Anyways, he lives in Tokyo now, with his wife and kids. I haven't seen him for a long time."

"Do you miss him?"

Sakura considered, "Well, yeah, now and then. He was the only one who really understood me." Then she looked at him, "What happened to you for the last few days?" She blinked, "How did you get in here?"

"Your mother let me in," he ran his hand in his hair as he edge one of his hips on the table of the cabinet, "and as the last few days. You wouldn't want to know."

Sakura did her best to cross her arms, "I think I do."

"My family was over. My family means: my mother and my four sisters."

"O, my gosh, _four_ sisters?"

Syaoran chuckled at her horrid face, "Yeah four." He checked his watch, "That reminds me, your mother said dinner in fifteen, well, five minutes now."

"You're having _dinner_ with us?"

Syaoran cocked his head, "Yeah, your mother invited me."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Lets just hope she doesn't reveal anything embarrassing…"

* * *

A friend, Nadeshiko thought as she placed the dishes on the table. My baby has a friend.

It had been a surprising thing to her. Sakura had never had many friends other than Tomoyo, much less a friend that was a _boy_.

Nadeshiko had missed having a boy in the house since Touya moved out. Touya had always been an independent one, always taking care of himself and his sister –however much he teased her.

A smile was found on Nadeshiko's face. She would find out who this Syaoran Li is, of course, without being a nuisance to both parties involved. She didn't want to embarrass her daughter.

This was so exciting for her; she wanted to know so much. Were they just friends? Or were they best friends? How long had they known each other? How tight were they?

This is more than she had ever hoped for.

Sakura had a friend, a handsome friend that is a boy. She smirked. If Tomoyo was here, she would squeal, "Cute" all over the house, and then start on some devious plot to bring them together-no matter how impossible it may be.

The footsteps notified her that the kids were coming down. She rested a smile on her face, and nodded as Sakura and her friend sat down at the table.

* * *

Sakura sat uncomfortably at the dinner table. Rice was placed on her plate as Nadeshiko went around the table. The food her mom had made tonight had been a little more spectacular. It was in the presentation, Sakura guessed.

The sushi was placed in a different bowl tonight, one of Sakura's personal favourite bowls. The one with Sakura blossoms painted on the gleaming wood.

The rest of the cooking had been placed in their finest china. The dinner had looked so professional, Sakura had thought that they should own a restaurant.

Despite the wonderful presentation, Sakura hadn't eaten much. It was uncomfortable having Syaoran eat at the same table as her. He would know how much she ate, and she just wasn't comfortable with that piece of information shared with the world.

Sakura poked at her food half-heartedly, she knew her mother would be offended.

"Sakura, Honey, eat up." Nadeshiko smiled as she laid another sushi on her plate.

Sakura looked at her mother with an almost painful expression. Nadeshiko knew the look. It was the _please-do-not-embarrass-me _look. Nadeshiko sighed and went back to her own food.

Syaoran noticed the tension between mother and daughter. He has seen it everyday back at home. His mother and sisters never had what you would call a perfect mother-daughter relationship. "The food taste wonderful, Mrs. Kinomoto."

"Thank you," Nadeshiko smiled, "Miss Kinomoto is fine."

The odd silence fell across the room once more. They could almost here the cricket outside the house.

Syaoran desperately searched for something in his mind. "Um…" The silence broke; both mother and daughter stared at him. He could feel the sweat conjuring up at his neck. Something non-food related, Syaoran thought. "So…ah…Miss Kinomoto, I heard that you taught Sakura the organ when she was little."

Sakura gave him a blank look.

Nadeshiko smiled with sympathy. She knew he was trying to bring small-talk and lessen the tension. She gave him credit for that. "Yes I did. In fact my mother had taught me the organ."

"Wow," Syaoran ate rice then swallowed before he spoke. "I play the violin."

Another point for him, Nadeshiko thought. "Really? Sakura's brother knows violin. Plays it like with the back of his hand. Actually, Sakura knows violin as well, but she is better with the organ."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "I would like to hear her play sometimes."


	8. Heaven: Chapter 7

**Heaven **

**By: QueenieKai **

**Edited By: SyaoransBear **

* * *

**The Nonsense of the Authoress: **I AM SORRY! I APOLOGIZE! I finished this story AGES ago… I thought I had uploaded it, then I check… and I didn't! So… here it is! I'm sorry, it's about three months late!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

¤ Chapter 7 ¤

_§ Seeing §_

Students were restless today. They had been for the last two days. Murmurs of brands and girls' names were heard as Sakura walked down the hall toward her locker. She sighed; tonight she would stay in her room and get settled down with a nice novel. She had been meaning to get her hands on that American Classic, "_To Kill a Mockingbird_." She heard it was a nice read.

Sakura arrived at her locker and turned the lock with the correct combination. She opened her locker and reached for her physics textbook. She smiled and was almost amazed at the fact that she did. She hadn't smiled for real in so long. It was good to smile again. Ever since Syaoran ate dinner at her house, Sakura had been so light, almost happy. She didn't know what the change was, but she certainly hoped it would stay.

Sakura had thought about it, it had been a good two days break. Maybe that was it. The "Popular Crowd" had been too busy prepping for the prom to be bothering her. She had pure bliss for the past two days. And just as she thought she was beginning to enjoy school without harassment, Chiharu and her posse came.

"So," Chiharu crossed her arms, "who are _you_ going to the prom with?"

Sakura decided to ignore them. They were bullies. Bullies fueled on someone being annoyed, and if she wasn't annoyed maybe they would stop bothering her. She zipped her bag and began walking away.

Chiharu made a sound and grabbed Sakura by her arm. "Who do you think you are? Walking away without answering me."

"I am not going to the prom."

Chiharu smiled, "What? I don't think I heard you," she looked sideways, "Naoko, did you hear her?"

The girl with brown hair and glasses shook her head. There was that evil glint in her eyes, "I don't believe I did."

"I said: I'm not going to the prom." Sakura walked away from them, "Just stop bothering me."

Chiharu smirked and started to laugh. "What a loser." Then they walked away.

* * *

"So class when you balance equations," Mrs. Yan pointed to the board, "you do not change the coefficient."

Sakura jotted notes down on her notebook and circled the coefficient in her equation. Sakura tapped her pencil against her table. Syaoran was right next to her. Just ask him, she kept on telling herself. Sakura turned her head and was just about to ask when Mrs. Yan spoke up again.

"Take these worksheets home for homework," she counted and passed the papers down, "It will be due on Monday next week." Mrs. Yan smiled, "I know prom is tonight and as always, the juniors are invited."

The bell rang for lunch; Mrs. Yan looked up at the clock, "Would you look at the time. You are all dismissed, have fun tonight kids."

Sakura turned her head again only to find Syaoran gone. She sighed, maybe another time.

* * *

The day ended so quickly Sakura's head was about to spin. She was suddenly on the street at her driveway. She had been meaning to ask Syaoran if he was going to the prom with anyone. For some reason, he had been avoiding her as if he knew she would be asking.

She opened the door and headed inside. She dropped her keys into the bowl on the cabinet next to the door. Sakura had a tuna sandwich for lunch today, but she was hungry. She wandered into the kitchen. Sakura thought that since she couldn't go to the prom, she could indulge in some chips. She found a bag of _Lays: Salt and Vinegar_, her favorite. She opened the bag and took a bite out of a chip. With potato chips, a bottle of water, and her school bag in tow, she headed up to her room. Sakura decided to check her email if there was a reply. Yesterday she had written an email to Tomoyo:

_**To**: Tomoyo.daidoujidaidouji. _

_**From**: _

_**Subject**: Hello from Sakura_

_Dear Tomoyo,_

_Hey! How are you? I miss you so much, when would you be coming back to visit? There are so many things going on right now. _

_Tomorrow is supposed to be prom night for senior but juniors were invited too. I know, I know. I should go. If you were here, you would be making me a dress and stuff. I didn't want to go though. I don't have anything to wear. My mom has been bugging me about it 24/7. I swear; you two are so much alike. "Sakura get dressed and get out of here!" I can almost hear you say that. My mother won't be coming home any earlier tonight, probably around nine. And I am kind of happy about that. She won't be here bugging me about going. I know, it is a social event; I should be there. There are so many things going on right now. I don't even have the room to think about some silly school dance._

_I've been thinking lately, about college. There are so many universities I want to attend: Tokodai, Tokyo University, Tomoeda University, and so many more places, I bet you I can't even afford half of them. Then I thought maybe I should go to the States on a scholarship and go with you. To Yale, or even Julliard, you could sing, and I could play. I want a new start I guess. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do with my life. I know that I wouldn't be able to make it as an organ player. I don't have many talents, but you. You have so much going for you. You could go anywhere you want to. You could sew, you could sing, but you chose medical. I guess it suits you. Doctor Daidouji. _

_I wish you were here, and since you aren't, I guess emailing is the best closest thing. _

_My mom and I have been arguing. We went head to head about everything. From food to clothes. The weirdest things, the simplest things we fought about. _

_And I wanted to tell you something. I think I have a friend… His name is Syaoran Li. I don't know. We play music together all the time. He knows a lot about me, well, not as much as you do and only what I want him to know. I don't know anything about him. He told me that friends who don't like you because of what you are aren't friends at all. I want to believe him. Before I met him, the real him. I had a huge crush on him, but now that I've seen this side of him, I don't know anymore. It's like a whole new person; he's so deep. The Syaoran Li I saw before was a popular guy with a handsome face. But now, he is more of a person to me, like he means something, not just another crush. Sigh._

_Tomoyo I'm so confused, I wish you were here. _

_Love,_

_Sakura_

She moved back from the desk and looked outside at the window. It was night already, around seven. Her mom wouldn't be home for another hour or so. Sakura decided that she would surf around the internet and chat for a while. She logged onto her MSN and glanced at her list of people who were online.

She sighed, were people having prom around the world too? Whenever she was online, nobody was online. This was hopeless, she was bored.

She sat on her bed as she ate her chips and rummaged through her bag for her binder. She could practice for her Talent Show piece, but Syaoran wasn't there. And then there was that book she wanted to read. Then she found her equation balance worksheet, _might as well get started on it and have a free weekend. _

She maneuvered toward her desk while she looked over her paper. These were basic practices that Mrs. Yan had been through with them earlier today. It wouldn't be a problem to finish them tonight. Besides, it would give her time to think.

What was Syaoran to her? Was he just a friend or something more? She never had a friend other than Tomoyo before. Whenever she was around him, it felt different. It wasn't like a brotherly-sisterly glow kind of thing. Maybe she still liked him? Well, yeah, sure. She liked him as a friend now that she knew him, but something more? Could he be that someone she was searching for? Not just his looks, but the whole him. The entire package: the deeper side of him, the arrogant side of him, and the soft side of him.

Sakura's other mind reared through the worksheet with no complications. The only sad thing was: she had to show her work. Even a fly could do this stuff in its brain, to Sakura that was exactly how simple it was. To others it could be their worst nightmare.

Fifteen minutes passed into thirty minutes and into forty. She worked through the problems with much ease and finally finished it.

Sakura sat and stretched her legs. What to do now?

* * *

Syaoran shuffled his feet on Sakura's doorstep and knocked on the door. He was dressed in kaki pants and a yellow polo shirt. He had decided against going to go the prom just as he was driving there. Then he drove back, changed, grabbed a video, and for some unknown reason- drove to Sakura's. His black Porsche glinted in the street, perhaps it was a mistake coming here. He didn't even know _why_ his hands had driven him here. He thought he had driven to the video store to return the film. He would have to pay the late fees. He was really angry at his hands as he stood on the _Welcome Home_ carpet of Sakura's home. Dear Lord, he was _very_ angry at his hands. He really needed help.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the _prom_?" Sakura looked at him up and down, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I didn't want to go," Syaoran rubbed his hand behind his neck and then held up a video, "So I thought that I could come here and then we could watch a flick."

Sakura looked at him with a flabbergasted expression, moved out of the way, and let him enter, "You're supposed to be at the **_prom_**."

"Nah," Syaoran took off his shoes and walked toward her living room as if it was his own house.

"You could be our Prom Prince," Sakura followed him, "_Prom Prince_!"

Syaoran sighed; he thought he wouldn't be getting this from Sakura. He knew he could trust Sakura to just help him out. "Look, I didn't want to go. I thought you weren't going so I decided to come and maybe we could watch the movie together and wait until prom is over."

"_Prom Prince_!"

Syaoran looked at her, "Sakura, if you cared so much about that, why didn't you go?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got her bag of chips from the coffee table. She had long migrated herself from her room to the living room for comfort, "I don't have a date, and I'm not expected at these events."

"And I would be because…?"

Sakura took the video and pushed it into the VCR, "You're popular and everyone wants a bite of you?"

"I thought we got over that," Syaoran sat on the couch and helped himself to Sakura's chips, "Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Do you have Barbeque?"

"Ok, let's see," Sakura stood and looked at him with her hands on her hips, "You come into my home with a video at eight something, sit on my couch, ignore my questions, eat my chips, ask for Barbeque, and you're not at the prom."

"Alright," Syaoran stood up with an annoyed look and grabbed his video, "Get dressed."

Sakura turned her head so quickly she thought it would have snapped off, "What?"

"If you care so much about who ends up being Prom Prince," Syaoran dragged Sakura upstairs toward her room, "then I'm taking _you_ to the prom."

Sakura's mouth turned into a big 'o'. She closed her mouth and crossed her chubby arms. "No, you're not."

"Then stop complaining about me not being there."

"_Prom Prince_," Sakura prompted.

"Get dressed then!" Syaoran pushed Sakura into her room and held the doorknob. "Get dressed!"

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and hugged her pillow. Get dressed into what? She didn't have prom-like clothing. She wore what normal people wore every day. She stood up and walked toward her closet. There wasn't much in there. Just shirts, blouses, and pants, but she did have one skirt. Her face cringed at the thought of wearing a skirt. She hated skirts.

It wasn't because she looked bad in them or anything. Sakura looked better in skirts than she did in pants. It was just uncomfortable for her. Why? She had big thighs, and when she sweat her legs rubbed against each other in a very unusual manner.

Sakura went to her drawer; she did have these shorts she could wear under them. She took the blue shorts out along with the light brown-more of a golden colored skirt. She stood there looking at her bottom half of the outfit. Matching good looking clothes together had _never_ been a talent of hers. It was Tomoyo's. Whenever she needed nice clothes, all she had to do was ask and Tomoyo would _hand-make_ them. The girl was so good at sewing, she should own her own enterprise, but she wanted to be a doctor, so there goes the talent.

Sakura glanced at her closet; perhaps there would be a nice blouse in there somewhere. She put her hands on her hips and considered her white blouse. It was simple…and she would look like some hotel manager. Then she considered her light beige blouse that was in the back of her closet. Why was it there? Sakura reached back and took the shirt out and then considered. It was because it looked nice. Sakura hardly ever wore anything that looked _nice_. Sure, if it was nice t-shirt, something with a nice design, yes. But something that looked _nice_ as in mature nice, no.

Sakura personally didn't have any other choice. The sleeves ended just at the elbow and the hem was just the right length. If it fitted, was another problem. She sighed and put the clothes on. She looked at her mirror. She looked decent, like British tea party decent.

Now, shoes and her face. Sakura wasn't a big fan with make-up. She never had a hand for it. She shuffled through her box of make-up. Her mother had bought them for her and she guessed this was what it was meant for. She took a clear lip gloss tube and ran it across her lips. She didn't dare with the eyeliner and mascara her mother had gotten her. The last time she had ended up with an infected eye. She didn't plan on repeating it again.

She put on cute little diamond earrings. The term 'little' would be perfect for them because they were indeed _very _little. And she liked them because they were little. She didn't like flashy things.

Shoes, she paced around her room. What about shoes? She didn't have good looking shoes. She had walking shoes. Normal shoes. Then she remembered the shoes she wore to Touya's wedding. Once again she was in her closet. Finding the correct box, she opened it. She liked this pair of shoes. It was one of her personal favourite. She just never wore it. It was for showcase.

The shoe was tan with a front cover and a back for the straps. Sakura had hated her toes so she went for something that covered them.

Then she had the sudden realization that she was going to the prom with _the_ Syaoran Li. She sat on her bed. She was going to the prom, with Syaoran Li. She never thought this day would actually be here. Sakura shook her head; Syaoran was just being hardheaded. He didn't invite her for a date kind of thing. It was because he wanted to prove to her that she cared too much for popularity. And in all honesty, she did. Sakura stood up, opened the door, and looked at Syaoran with an exasperated expression.

"This is the best I can do," she placed her hands on her hips, "so shove it."

Syaoran studied Sakura's profile. She looked really nice, not very prom-like but nice. She looked like some up-tight executive. Syaoran laughed.

Sakura frowned, "Do I look _that_ horrible?"

"No," Syaoran pulled Sakura's diamond clip-on earrings off, "You look like a resort manager. Here," Syaoran handed back Sakura her earrings and pulled at her collar. "There's not much you can do, but that's alright. You're unique." He offered a smile and his hand. "Let's go."

Sakura took his hand and headed toward Syaoran's car.

* * *

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Syaoran's car, "You have a _Porsche_!" She would never have guess he would be able to afford a one. He lived in a small apartment behind the park.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Yes, I have a Porsche. It's just a car." Syaoran, unlike much of the other boys, thought of cars as transportation. He hadn't wanted something so flashy; it was his mother.

"Just a car," Sakura said as Syaoran opened the door for her, "just a car…" She repeated as she got inside and practically squealed. "It's a hell of a nice and expensive car."

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "You just cursed." He sighed, Sakura was in La La Land, "That's exactly why I don't drive to school, but we can't walk to school in the dark."

"A Porsche…" Sakura had stars in her eyes.

"Put your seatbelt on that way we can drive," Syaoran ignited the engine and placed his hands on the wheels.

Sakura touched the shift gear and everything on the dashboard, "A Porsche, I'm inside a Porsche. I never thought I would be inside a Porsche, my whole entire Middle-class life."

"This is hopeless," Syaoran blushed, reached over and buckled Sakura's seatbelt for her. He hadn't known why he blushed, but he did and he didn't like it.

The drive half way down the street was filled with murmurs of "a Porsche." As they drove down the highway near the supermarket, Sakura broke the silence, "I didn't know you had money."

"I don't have money, my mother does."

"If she has money, than you have money."

"Nope," Syaoran argued, "I like to call money, '_my money'_ when I worked for it. I did not work for it, therefore, it's not my money."

"Whatever…" Sakura rolled her eyes. Man could be so stubborn, "It's in the family. Therefore, it is your money as well as hers."

"I give up." Syaoran said in surrender.

As they approached the school Sakura got nervous, "Maybe we should go back." She remembered she had told Chiharu that she wouldn't be here. What would she do to her if she arrived with _the _Syaoran Li?

"Why?" Syaoran pulled into a parking space, "We're here already."

Sakura turned toward Syaoran, "I told Chiharu I wouldn't be here."

"Don't worry about her," Syaoran smiled, "just have fun."

"Having fun is not a part of my programming." Sakura pointed out as she unbuckled the seatbelt and headed out.

Syaoran turned the alarm on in his car, "Then I'll program it into you."

They walked up toward the doors of the gym. The gym was decorated with who knows what. The music vibrated off of the door. Sakura could see the people dancing inside; sweat began to roll down her neck. She looked at the people, at their beautiful dresses. She looked down at hers and began to retreat. She remembered exactly why she never bothered with social events.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran handed the admission fee to the volunteer who helped with everything the school did.

"Home," Sakura started down on the stairs.

"I paid the guy already," Syaoran walked down the stairs, followed her, and held her by the arm. "Look, you can't back out now. I drove here and paid the admission fee already."

"You can go in," Sakura looked away, "I'll just walk home."

"Nonsense," Syaoran began to walk them back, "I can not have you walk home in the dark. Why won't you go in there?"

Sakura ripped her hand out of his and stood her ground, "You don't know how it is like for me." She kept her arms on her side, "When I saw those people in their gowns and tux, I looked down and saw my ugly outfit. I will not only _not_ fit in, but be the laughing stalk of the evening."

"Then let them laugh, what do they know?"

"You don't get it," tears gleamed at her eyes, "I don't want to be there. I don't want to be here."

Syaoran fumbled, he did not know what to do when girls started to cry. He reached out and wiped the tear, "Tell me why, and then we'll go home."

"When I saw those people in their beautiful dresses," Sakura sniffed, "I realized why I never bothered with social events." She looked up at him and into his eyes, "I would never be as beautiful as they are. To go in there is just makes me feel bad. I know I'll never be that beautiful and it just hurts."

Syaoran's hand stayed on Sakura's face. What was that he saw on her face? Was it fear? Admiration? No. It was something more, something greater. He thought for just a moment, there was even a shimmer of love. He caressed her cheek, "Everyone's beautiful, in their own way."

Sakura grunted, "That's what they tell me because I'm actually ugly."

"Hey," Syaoran cupped her face with both of his hands, "you're not ugly."

"Yeah I am," She shook out of his hands, "look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"No, look at me," Sakura gestured with her hands, "There will never be a day where I am beautiful. I'm fat. I'm ugly. I have ugly hair. I have an ugly complexion. I have ugly eyes. I _am_ ugly."

Syaoran grabbed her, and to her (and his) surprise, he hugged her. What had made him do that was entirely a mystery. "Stop saying that," he whispered into her ear, "don't ever say that." He held them apart and looked at her. He finally realized why he had wanted to know her better. It was not because she was an outcast. It was because he knew, underneath it all, that there was another person there. He knew there would be another person there. He stared into her eyes, and he grasped what came into him. It was not what he had expected. The emotion took him by surprise, "No one is perfect. You don't have to be perfect to please anyone. That's what is so special about you. That's why I want to be your friend, because you're not perfect alright?"

"Yeah," Sakura took in a breath.

Syaoran waited a few minutes and let her stew. He needed a few minutes to think for himself. No, not just a few minutes, he needed to think. There was so much going on in his head, but one thing stayed on his mind. _Perfection_. "Let's go home," he held her hand and lead her toward the car.

Sakura smiled and wiped her face, "No, let's stay. Let's try to have fun."

"Alright," Syaoran smiled at her and they headed toward the gym doors once again. He would figure it all out later, when he had all the space he need. Right now, he would just have fun. Syaoran glanced at her side profile; she wasn't perfect. No, she wasn't, but to him, she couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *


	9. Heaven: Chapter 8

**Heaven **

**By: QueenieKai **

**Edited By: SyaoransBear **

* * *

**Blah blah blah: **I know, I know, I took a long time again. It would have taken longer; I have not finished Chapter 9 yet. XD I hope you like this chapter. I apologize for taking so long!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

¤ Chapter 8 ¤

_§ O Punch! §_

When Sakura thought that the music was loud outside, boy was she wrong on the inside. The speakers were cranked up so high; Sakura thought her ears would literally start bleeding.

Sakura tried her best to hide behind Syaoran as they entered the gym. Girls were flaunting and batting their eyelashes at Syaoran as they walked through the gym.

He held onto her hand. Sakura thought it was a very sweet gesture. She knew he was just making sure that she wouldn't run away or something. His hand was warm and comforting. Sakura's hand fitted perfectly into his.

"See," Syaoran whispered when he turned around, "it isn't so bad."

Sakura smiled, it was the best she could manage. She didn't want to be here. The stares were really getting to her. Sakura knew that her clothes were not what you would call fashionable for an event like this. What would Chiharu and the popular crowd do? She can't imagine what Jessica would do. She would be so angry. Sakura knew Jessica has been parading herself around Syaoran. And just as she was thinking of Jessica, there she was. Sakura hid behind Syaoran's back as Jessica approached. She felt Syaoran's hand tighten around her chubby one.

Jessica was dressed in a white, skin tight, halter dress accompanied by white satin, high heel sandals. Her ears and neck were adorned with white diamond tear-droppings that came in a pair. Her hair was worn in a fancy high bun that left delicately curled hair on either side of her face. "So handsome," Jessica wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and arched her body against his, "you've finally come. Let's dance." She pulled at him but Syaoran remain.

"Sorry Jessica," Syaoran pushed Jessica away, "but I have a date."

Jessica grunted, "And just who can that be?" She threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran said as he moved aside and revealed a girl in shirt and skirt.

Sakura looked at Jessica uncertainly and waved, "Hi."

Jessica laughed, "You've got to be kidding me." She placed her hand on her chest, "You're here with this…thing?"

"Go away Jessica," Syaoran pushed her aside; "I'm didn't come here to be bothered by you." Syaoran walked away with Sakura in his trail. Syaoran pulled Sakura along toward the refreshment table, "See that wasn't so bad." He picked up two plastic cups, "It was about time I told her to mind her own."

Sakura looked around and muttered a 'thank you' when she accepted her punch. "I don't know," she sipped, "I don't have a good feeling about you telling her off."

* * *

Jessica huffed and crossed her arm. How could Syaoran do such a thing? _He came to prom with that loser and totally told me off._ She grabbed a plastic cup and poured some punch into it.

"Got told off," Chiharu crossed her arms, "did ya?" The rest of her group came and crowded along the second refreshment table.

Jessica took a sipped, "He's here," she glared, "with that _nobody_."

"I say we punch her," one of the girls suggested, "Fruit punch her, just when Jessica's announced Princess." A malevolent smile spread across her face. "It's not as if we'll miss her much."

"I say we do," Jessica side-glanced toward the girl, "What's your name?"

"Nakuru," she lifted cup in a one-side toast, "Akizuki Nakuru."

Chiharu eyed her up and down, checking her dress. Nakuru was dressed in a maroon dress that hugged her figured tightly around the waist. She had a shawl around her shoulders and her eyes were adorned with rubies.

Akizuki Nakuru might just be the person worth knowing.

Rika chuckled as she pulled Matthew Spinelli away from the dance floor. Their fingers intertwined; they made their way toward the left side of the gym where the refreshment stands were.

"I'm hot," Rika told Matt as he took his hand away from hers and slung it over her shoulders.

"I know you are," he kissed her temple; "I can see it for myself."

She made a clucking noise with her tongue, "Not like that!" She then glanced at the drinks, "Let's get something to drink." They arrived at the frilly decorated table and Rika settled for a bottle of water. She opened the bottle, took a sip, and then offered it to Matt who shook his head no.

Matthew looked at the table decoration in disgust, "The committee never manages to make the gym look at least a bit decent." He pulled at the lace that was taped poorly onto the sides of the table, "The two years that we've been to the Prom, it _never_ gets any better."

Rika nodded, turned her head, and looked over to where a bunch of girls were gathering. Her ears perked at the words: punch, Jessica, nobody, and loser-which of course, were followed by a fit of giggles.

Matthew came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Eavesdropping, I see."

"Sh," Rika putted her finger on her lips and continued to listen.

"You shouldn't do anything rash," Matthew placed his head on top of hers. "It's not very elegant, and I think you're elegant. So don't get any ideas."

Rika waved him off and walked toward the group of cronies, "Hey girls."

The crowd made room for her, Rika was not only good-natured but popular and a senior. The junior crowd was quickly pushed aside by Chiharu and Jessica who seemed to have stars in their eyes. A popular senior never communicated with a junior.

"So, Mihara and Lou right?" Rika sipped from her bottle again, "What are you girls up to?"

"O, nothing," Chiharu laughed nervously, "just getting rid of some losers."

Rika grumbled and made her face stern, "Well, then I suggest you to mind your own." The girls gasped, was this Rika Sasaki they're talking to? "Li doesn't need anymore flaunting –by either of you." She moved her eyes between Chiharu and Jessica as she walked away.

"My hero," Matthew said as she approached him and took her hand.

"I never did like them." She shook her head, "Honestly, you think they would have better things to do than making people's lives hell."

Matthew laughed, held her, and kissed her hard on the mouth, "Feisty, exactly how I like them."

"O shut up," she reached up, took a hold of his red hair, and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Syaoran hummed to the music, and Sakura stared. What was she staring at?-you might ask. Nothing, she was staring at absolutely nothing. She found that it was better to stare than to look at the people around her. What was she doing here? She was beginning to feel doubtful again. Why on Earth did she suddenly decide to come in? Syaoran was perfectly happy with taking her home. Why hadn't she just have returned home?

The evening passed on with the snap of a finger, and it was suddenly time to reveal the Prom Royalties. The lights were dimmed, and the volume of the music was lowered. The spot light was placed on graduating class president. "Welcome! Gentlemen and Gentlewoman!" he said in a horribly fake British accent. What followed was a silence so deep that you could hear the cricket chirp and should have been logged in the school's history book. "Okay, I was just playing with you!" Laughter of either relief or hilarity broke out through the room. "I'm going to cut the chase! I know what you all must be waiting for," he waved the neon-pink envelope in the air, "the prom royalties." There was a drum roll as he opened the envelope, "And our prom queen and king this year would be…" As their names were announced a loud cheer rang through the gym. Sakura wasn't even able to listen to whom it was!

The president placed the crowns on the Queen and King's head and began to open the second piece of paper inside the envelope. Sakura gave Syaoran a knowing look as the class president announced, "Syaoran Li!" A round of applause succeeded Syaoran's name and a hush of silence as the crowd awaited the second name. "Jessica Lou!" Sakura had just begun to clap –it was impolite to not clap— when a cold rush of pink liquid was topped onto her.

Sakura's mouth opened in a silent gasp. She looked up onto the stage.

Syaoran stood there with an expressionless face, as if he expected something like this to happen. Then Sakura knew. She just knew. All this pretending to be her friend thing was crap. It was nothing more than a joke that had finished with a grand finale tonight.

Sakura stood there, covered in fruit punch from head to toe. She shook her head at him and mouthed, "I hate you." She walked away. Each step followed by a badly controlled intake of air.

* * *

Laughter filled the gymnasium as the door closed behind Sakura.

Jessica stood proudly on the stage. She grinned from ear to ear as the student body began to clap.

Rika's lip thinned in frustration, and Matthew stood upon his spot in disgust.

The applause dragged on as minutes passed, some people even began to wolf whistle. Rika would not stand this. Bullying was rotten, but public humiliation such as this… on a prom was revolting. Sure, she hadn't really known who the girl was, but Rika had personally believed in justice. She walked toward the refreshment stand.

"Rika!" Matthew followed behind her, "What are you doing?"

Rika filled a champagne flute full of fruit punch and walked toward the stage.

The MC had begun speaking again, "And that… ladies and gentleman, was one _good_ punch." He paused as the crowd started laughing again, "Anyways, back to what I was saying before! I give you… The PROM ROYALS!"

Syaoran, Jessica, and the two senior Royals began to descend from the stairs that was attached to the stage. As closer the Royals got to the ground, the closer Rika got to the group.

"Rika!" Jessica smiled, "You don't have to Congratulate –" and before she got to finish the sentence, Rika has splashed the whole content of the champagne flute onto Jessica's pearly white dress.

Rika dropped the champagne flute to the floor. The champagne flute shattered. "I hope you have fun taking that stain out." With that said, Rika left for the door.

The gymnasium had gone quiet. Rika's every step was followed by a clicking of her heel. When Rika had reached the double doors of the gym, Matthew reached and held her hand.

Together, they left the gymnasium in total shock.

* * *

Syaoran was still in shocked. He stood at the stairs with a pink Jessica. He was rooted to the spot. What had just happened…?

Syaoran's gaze flew toward Jessica, who was now sobbing over her dress, to the broken champagne flute, then to the spot where Sakura had been.

"Jessica," Syaoran muttered, "you bitch!" He threw her arm off him with loathingly.

"What…? Syaoran, honey, I finally got rid of that…that _thing_ for you! And all you do is call me a BITCH!?" Jessica screamed. She stomped on the floor, and one of the heels of her shoes fell off. To say the least, Jessica was not at her most well-dressed moments. Her dress was stained with pink; her mascara ran down her face, her hair was still dripping punch, and one of her shoe broken.

Syaoran began to walk away, but half way to the door, by the refreshment stands—he stopped. "Mop yourself up!" Syaoran yelled with fury as he wadded up a handful of napkin and threw it at Jessica. Jessica had probably just lost his only real friend.

The ball of napkin met its destination at the center of Jessica's forehead.

He gave the room another look of disgust and left.

Jessica stood in rage, in the puddle of fruit punch, with make-up running down her face.

The MC felt in his place to give her his two cents, "You know, you did deserve it."

She screamed, slapped the MC across the face, and started limping toward the bathroom with her cronies following hurriedly after.


End file.
